One SongOne Life
by hutchshottie
Summary: JONAS. While on tour the brothers seem to have problems. A stalker, visions, unknown illnesses and ex girlfriends. Not a good combination. But things turn worse when one of the brothers is kidnapped. Is it all because of A Song?
1. Chapter 1

One Song=One Life.

Chapter One. Concert Time

There was nothing like the sounds of the crowds to make your heart pump faster. The harmonic sounds of your names being chanted by so many. It was soothing on a bad day and as effective as an energy drink when the lights go up and the music starts to sound. No matter how many times they had been out of stage, each night was different. Each night filled them with excitement and each night they were more excited then the last. Being one of the worlds most famous bands was definitely a good pick me up. Some times it was hard work, all the touring, working, meeting people, being on shows, interviews. It could all take its toll. But when the lights went up and the music started, there was nothing better in the world to them.

The three brothers all stood together listening as the first bars of the opening song began. They were stood ready to get on the moving stage that would lift them into the spotlight of the night. The nearby stage manager signalled to them it was time and the brothers got onto the platform.

"Have a good one boys." He said. The brothers looked at each other.

"Let's do it." The older one said. The drums were beating and their hearts were pounding in tune as the lift began to rise. The screams became deafening as the Jonas Brothers appeared. As the first chords sung from their instruments the crowds erupted in a mix of song and screaming as if they were unsure what to do, join in or scream as they realised they were actually seeing the Jonas Brothers. There was one thing a fan could be assured of at one of their concerts. A great time or a heart attack from the realisation that there was a Jonas Brother in the same room! The brothers always made sure that they gave the fans a great time. The concert rocked its way along. The fans were radiating joy and laughter as the brothers took their final encore and descended on the moving stage once again.

"That was amazing." Kevin Jonas said grabbing a towel and a cold water from his father.

"No, that was awesome." Joe replied following Kevin and younger brother Nick through the masses of backstage staff and into the green room.

"Did you see those twin girls at the front? I swear they were going to pass out from screaming." Nick described.

"Them, oh I saw them." Joe replied. He sat down on the comfy sofas that lined the sides of the green room. Their parents passed out some bottles of water while the wardrobe department were standing nearby awaiting the concert soiled clothes ready to do their usual mad dash to get them cleaned and fresh for the next concert.

"Was your amp cutting out a few times Kev?" Nick asked. Nick was always the one that was conscious of the way they sounded. He would spend his time making sure the instruments were at their finest, the amps were well tuned. When the group done sound checks, Nick would use his golden ear to make sure they sounded better then the previous show.

"A few times yeah." Kevin replied joining Nick on a couch.

"We should check on that tomorrow." Nick answered.

"There is plenty of time for that." Their father replied. "Let's get you guys cleaned u


	2. I Dreamed a Dream

Sorry this is short and has been a long time updating. I have been a busy girl.

Hope you like it. Next chapters will be longer

Chp2 I Dreamed a Dream

It wasn't long before the tired brothers had left the concert hall and were getting comfortable on their tour bus. Their bus was their home away from home. It had all the comforts of home, just moving along the road. The group and their convoy were due to do a few more concerts and then were heading home for a small break and a string of concerts around their home. It was getting late when the boys had finally got on their bus. Joe and Kevin had headed straight for the Xbox while Nick had headed straight for his favourite spot, behind his keyboard.

"You are not going to work now? It's like midnight." Joe said looking at his brother.

"Got some melodies on my mind. Need to get them down before they go." Nick replied, his fingers poised on the keyboard.

"Come on Nick, you know you never forget stuff like that. Chill for a while. Watch me kick Joe's ass." Kevin tried to encourage his brother.

"You wish." Joe replied. He turned back to the screen trying his best to concentrate on his action figure on display.

"As much as I would love to see you thrash Joe once more, I need to do this." Nick said.

"Don't work too hard then." Joe replied. "You ready Kev?"

"Yeah." Kevin couldn't keep his eyes of his youngest brother. He worried the young man was working too hard. If he wasn't performing or rehearsing, he was writing songs or meeting fans. The life of the group was hectic and Kevin was amazed at how his brother could still find some time to scribble down some tunes. Nick gently tapped away at the keyboard, frantically writing down his work as he played the melodies out. Kevin returned to the game and the challenge of beating Joe once more.

"Guys, keep the noise to a minimum, Frankie is asleep." Their mother pointed out as she passed through the bus.

"Sure Mom." Kevin answered. "I am nearly done with beating Joe anyway."

"Hey, you are not beating me...I am just not winning right now." Joe smirked.

"Well I am fried." Nick said turning is keyboard off and folding up his book of notes. "I am off to bed." Nick said.

"We should crash too." Joe said.

"Just because you are losing." Kevin said.

"I am tired and that is obviously effecting my racing ability. Rematch tomorrow." Joe said.

"Well if you want me to beat you again."

"Okay okay, I get the point." Joe headed off to bed leaving Kevin to celebrate his win alone.

Nick had felt like he had only just drifted off to sleep when a strange feeling came over him. He knew he was dreaming and it was one of those dreams when you know its a dream but it seems so real. Nick tossed over as clear vivid images came through his mind. He could see the kitchen table in the bus, Kevin and Joe were sat having their breakfast. Frankie came running through the bus knocking into the table and sending Kevin's bowl and cup all over him. Nick knew he was there, in the moment, but he felt like an outsider. He felt a smile come to his face as Kevin jumped up, covered in a strange combination of milk, cereal and juice. Nick turned once more and could see Kevin standing up, brushing off the juice. The bus jolted and Kevin was thrown forward. The jolt seemed to bring Nick out of his dream. A noise was in the background. Had something happened? Why did he feel strange?


	3. Deja Vu Who?

Chp 3 Deja Vu Who?

Nick fell out of his bed and he sleepily stumbled into the kitchen area of the bus. Sun was beaming through the windows as the morning surrounded the tour bus. Nick rubbed the fog from his eyes and hopefully from his mind. He look on in wonderment as he saw a familiar scene at the table. Of course it was common for the brothers to have breakfast together, normal, a daily routine. But this felt like a bad case of Déjà Vu. His brothers looked like they had just stepped out of his dream to renact it for him.

"Oh hey Nick." Joe said looking up from his bowl of fruit. "You look like you have seen a ghost"

"Well not quite I..." Nick was about to explain it when their younger and more energetic brother came running from the back and through the kitchen. He clipped the edge of the kitchen table. The familiar sight of Kevin's breakfast taking a downward journey played out in front of Nick. Kevin jumped up.

"Frankie!" He called.

"Sorry." The young Jonas giggled.

"You said you weren't hungry." Joe said.

"But I didn't mean I wanted to wear my breakfast." Kevin replied. He reached for a towel and started dabbing the milk and juice off his clothes.

"Um Kevin, you might want to sit down." Nick said. Kevin looked up to him with questionable eyes.

"Why?" But before Nick could answer, the bus jerked throwing Kevin to the floor. Nick held onto the door frame. He couldn't help but laugh at the sight of his older brother on the floor. Joe was leaning over the kitchen table trying to catch a glimpse. Nick reached out his hand and helped Kevin up.

"Told you." Nick said. Kevin stood in front of his younger brother. Joe slid out from the kitchen table and stood beside Kevin.

"How did you know?" He asked.

"A bad case of déjà vu." Nick replied.

"Everyone okay?" Their dad asked as he walked through the bus. "Kevin, what happened?"

"Frankie happened." Kevin replied.

"So what happened?" Nick wondered looking at his dad.

"A dog decided to get a closer look at the Jonas band wagon." He answered.

"We didn't hit it did we?" Frankie popped up from one of the bunks.

"No Frankie we didn't." Frankie returned to the comfort of the bunk with a relieved look on his face.

"You better clean up Kevin, we will be arriving at KNBC in 15 minutes." Their dad said.

"Great, it took me forever to choose this outfit." Kevin said. "You could have given me a longer warning Nick."

"What am I? A crystal ball? You are lucky I gave you any warning at all." Nick replied. Kevin walked off dejected and Nick tried not to laugh out loud.

Once the bus had pulled up outside the radio station, the sounds of the waiting crowds almost deafened the brothers. They stood at the front of the bus, waving to the wonderful fans outside. A reward for their dedication for waiting. The bus slowly manoeuvred through the sea of screaming, and sometimes fainting girls. The look on their faces as they noticed the brothers waving at them was one of the reasons the brothers loved what they did.

"Don't run any of them over?" Joe joked.

"Told you we should have parked up and used a car." Nick smirked.

"It's cooler this way, the fans love it." Joe answered. He glanced at Kevin who was playing with the collar of his shirt. "Stop fiddling, you look fine."

"You sure?" Kevin asked, not really relying on Joe's answer.

"Nick, tell him." Joe said. Nick didn't even turn around.

"Yeah yeah, you look fine." Nick answered.

"Knew I could trust you guys." Kevin remarked sarcastically. The tour bus slowed down to a snails pace as the driver prepared to find a parking space in the jungle in front of him. Beside him, a ring sounded from Joe's pocket. Joe reached in and pulled his cell phone out.

"Oh my." Joe exclaimed. Kevin and Nick carried on smiling and waving at the waiting crowds.

"What's up?" Nick asked.

"Now there is a blast from the past." Joe tapped away at the screen of his phone. "Woah"

"Are you going to tell us before we beat it out of you?" Kevin innocently threatened.

"It's Amy. She emailed me. How weird is that?"

"Amy...Amy Carlson, from school?" Kevin asked.

"Yeah. She is back home from England and wants to meet up." Joe smiled.

"Aw Joe's first crush, how I remember those days." Kevin laughed. Joe elbowed him in the side. He tapped away at the screen.

"Ready boys?" Big Rob, their 'do not mess with me' bodyguard and friend, said.

"Stop talking to your girlfriend and prepare yourself for the fan invasion." Nick pointed out.

"I am just replying...what city are we in?" Joe asked. Nick and Kevin looked at him with an air of disgust.

"Kansas!" They yelled at him.

"Right, I knew that, I was just testing you guys." Joe said sneakily. The tour bus came to a stop and Big Rob led the brothers off. 20 minutes of signing autographs and posing for photos was followed by an interview at KNBC. The guys chatted about the tour, the album and ice cream! They had offered to do a few songs outside to the waiting fans. The impromptu concert went down well with the eager fans. Before long the guys were back on their tour bus. Joe wasted no time in calling Amy back. He leant back on his chair, the phone pressed against his ear. A familiar voice soon answered it and a smile formed across Joe's face.

"Good morning trouble." Joe said.

"Morning to you too rockstar." Amy replied.

"So what do I owe this pleasure?" Joe enquired.

"Can a girl not call her friend anymore." Amy laughed.

"Well seeing as it's you...I will make an exception. So it's an autograph you want right?"

"You wish." Amy said. "I was hoping we could meet for coffee or something when you got into town. We both have so much to catch up on."

"Of course, I would love that. We are in Kansas at the moment and we are due back home day after tomorrow. Not sure when we are due in, will ask Dad."

"Well let me know and we can meet, JKs Cafe maybe?"

"You know it, would love to see that place again." Joe said. The two friends chatted on and reminisced about old times. Grateful for the times that had.


End file.
